Problem: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{-2} & {4} \\ {3} & {4} \\ {1} & {4}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{rr}{0} & {-1} \\ {-2} & {1} \\ {0} & {0}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-2}+{0} & {4}+{-1} \\ {3}+{-2} & {4}+{1} \\ {1}+{0} & {4}+{0}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-2} & {3} \\ {1} & {5} \\ {1} & {4}\end{array}\right]}$